cardinal_quest_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Thief
Description A cunning and agile rogue who follows two simple principles. One, don't get caught; and two, take everything that wasn't nailed down. -Unlock with 3000 morale in Kongregate/mobile versions; starting class in Steam version- The Thief was one of the three classes available in the first Cardinal Quest, the others being Fighter and Wizard. Base Stats Base Damage - Min 0, Max 2 Starter Set Perk *'From The Shadows' (Starting Perk) - Inspire extra Morale by killing with Sneak Attacks. (+5 Morale) *'Airstrike' (Unlock 8000 morale) - +3 base Faith. Start with Glide instead of Shadow Walk. *'Bosh' (Unlock 4500 morale) - Sneak Attacks only do ordinary damage but daze enemies. *'Silent But Deadly' (Unlock 8000 morale) - Shadow Walk and Shadow Mastery last twice as long. -1 base Speed. *'Ghost Run' (Unlock 3000 morale) - Get XP by looting chest, not killing. Enemies are fewer, but smart foes(except bosses) may summon help. runs with Ghost Run as the equipped perk, the game will notify the player when they have looted all chests in the current area. Gear *'Assault Pack' (Unlock 1600 morale) - Speed Potion and Blinding Powder. *'Survival Pack' (Unlock 1600 morale) - Health Potion and Leather Armor. *'Subtlety Pack' (Unlock 4800 morale) - Start with a Big Stick (2-3 damage, -1 Speed) instead of your Dagger. *'Naked Pack' (Unlock 8000 morale) - Start unarmed but with a Sneaking Cape (+2 Stealth). *'Merchant's pack' (Unlock 10000 morale) - You're determined to steal items from Scavengers instead of paying. Yes, they'll get mad! Talents '-Start-' *'Shadow Walk' - Starting skill. *'Glide' - Replaces Shadow Walk when using the Airstrike perk. ---- '-Set 1-' *'Celerity (+speed)' Increase your Speed stat. #+1 speed #+2 speed #+3 speed #+4 speed *'Subtlety (+stealth)' Increase your Stealth stat. #+1 stealth #+2 stealth *'Toughness (+HP)' Your experience in battle hardens you against all kinds of damage. #+4 hp each rank. Unlimited ranks. ---- '-Set 2-' *'Dash' *Minimum level: 4 *Buy previous talent. (Celerity) *Can't get this if you have Flash Bomb. *'Flash Bomb' *Minimum level: 4 *Buy previous talent. (Subtlety) *Can't get this if you have Dash. *'Job Satisfaction' *Minimum level: 4 *Buy previous talent. (Toughness) ---- '-Set 3-' *'Shadow Mastery' *Minimum level: 6 *Can't get this if you have Flurry. *'Flurry' *Minimum level: 6 *Can't get this if you have Shadow Mastery. *'Dagger Mastery' Hints * The Thief has moderate health, attack, and defense meaning getting cornered can easily end your life. * Bushes and corners are your best friends when playing the Thief. * Daggers are one of the best weapons for a Thief thanks to the +Backstab bonus. Maces can also be a great choice due to their high critical chance and the Thief's high speed that mitigates their Speed penalty. Additionally, the Attack penalty for Axes is largely mitigated by attacking unalerted monsters. * Highly focus on items and skills that provide an escape so you can survive better and even get more kills. Any teleport skills (Teleport, Blink, Teleport Away) are recommended, while Charm, Magic Mirror and Fear provide good crowd control. * Hitting unprovoked enemies is a guaranteed hit regardless of your attack or their defense, use your skills wisely for clean stealth kills. Shadow Walk and Shadow Mastery are tailored for this but other skills like Haste, Glide, Sleep and Dispel can be useful too. * Enemies that become aware of your presence, whether via succeeding on a detection role or taking a hit from one of your attacks or effects, spend one of their turns spotting you before they begin to attack or give chase. If you aren't sure you can kill an enemy in 2 of your own turns, retreat immediately upon being detected to give yourself a better chance of losing them. * Thieves can make good use of Magic skills thanks their high intellect. Stone Skin is suggested only in desperate situations such as being cornered, since it takes away from the Thief's hit-and-run game. *The Thief has the lowest faith stat in the game so Holy Skills will have a long cooldown especially Dispel and Sleep. *'Flurry' is a great talent if you favor brutally making sure the target is dead. However you will need a good amount of attack, health, and speed and having an escape skill such as Dash. *When using the Ghost Run perk, enemies will only "alert" for backup once they're injured. The enemies coming to help might be tougher enemies that would appear in the next couple of floors. * In the Tower the Dagger Mastery '''passive limit is increased by 50% for every tower block completed, capable of reaching a damage bonus of 250% and higher. This can make daggers the most damaging weapon type in the game, and complement perfectly with the Thief's stealth-killing game. Flavor Text '''Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 The Tower Category:Class